Aftermath
by PeachyLana
Summary: Threesomes are supposed to be hot, right? A short one-shot Loki: Agent of Asgard fic. It's completely ridiculous. Loki/Verity Willis/Lorelei


I forgot I wrote this. Must have been late at night while drinking a bit (a lot). Why not just post it? It's completely ridiculous and very short. Loki: Agent of Asgard featuring Loki/Verity/Lorelei

**Aftermath**

* * *

_You'll have fun. _Lorelei's voice echoed in Verity's head. She should have known better.

Verity finally caught her breath; all of her senses were still overloaded. The muffled noises slowly changed into clear audible voices around her. One of them instigated this whole thing. They talked about her, as they continued to mess around with each other. Where the fuck was she anyway? Oh yeah…his scent covered her. Loki had a scent so unearthly she wondered if it was some godly pheromone.

Loki's hand slid over Verity's side, a half-assed way to comfort her as he made out with the other woman. While the couple beside her grinded on each other, Verity closed her eyes wishing she was back in her own bed until Loki gripped her thigh.

"Verity, are you okay?"

"I told you she couldn't handle it." Lorelei snickered from beneath him, her pale leg nudged Verity's sheet covered body.

"Unlike you, my pussy lacks the practice of a good few thousand years of fucking." Verity was surprised at her own words and how quickly she even formed them. This goddess beside her in bed could kill her in an instant.

"Slut shaming, really? I thought you were better than that." Lorelei shot her a glare. "And you're in no position to talk. You passed out when you came. Perhaps you should forget about all these mortal hang-ups."

"Hang-ups? I'm doing—or I did this didn't I?" Verity exclaimed.

Loki's amused laugh interrupted them. "I don't think I've ever made a woman lose consciousness from coming before."

"You have no idea what that did to his ego." Lorelei rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I'll be hearing about it for centuries."

Loki leaned over, blocking the other redhead from view and pulled Verity into his kiss. She still tasted Lorelei on his lips. None of it should have made her heart rate spike again, but it did.

"But you're scared of being fucked in the ass." Lorelei said, maybe just to kill the mood and Verity pushed Loki away.

"There's really nothing to be scared of," Loki chimed in. Verity rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"This is the worst threesome I've ever been a part of." She groaned. Technically, it was true even if it was the only one.

"I've been in way worse than this…" Lorelei shrugged nonchalantly. She spoke the truth. "So stop complaining, before I muzzle you," Lorelei smirked pointing a finger in Verity's face. "I actually like the sound of that." She arched her brow and made a move towards Verity with a wicked grin.

"Lorelei," Loki warned and nipped the goddess's pale shoulder.

"Loki," Verity now warned him in response. "I'm not that fragile. You don't need to protect me."

"Didn't we have to stop earlier because he almost broke your arm?" Lorelei asked.

"Alright!" Verity raised both hands and gave herself some space. "I'm done. Thanks, it's been something I won't ever forget, no matter how much I try." She pushed off the bed; grabbing clothes she hoped were hers due to her nearsightedness, and got out as quickly as possible.

Loki glared at Lorelei. "Why can't you be nice?"

"I _am_ being nice. I like her," she responded insulted. "Perhaps you weren't being that attentive to her."

"Oh shut up." Loki regretfully sighed, throwing his head back to the pillow.

"This was your idea; I just got the ball rolling." Lorelei snorted. "Maybe you're just losing your touch."

"I get it, Lorelei." He snapped. "Now I remember why I preferred your sister." Loki rolled out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Have at it! You two make a sickening couple. If you didn't get reborn, or whatever," Lorelei gestured towards his body. "This wouldn't be happening."

"Of course it would. " Loki shot back. "I'm not sure there's any form of me you wouldn't fuck."

Lorelei stifled her rage. "I'm still curious how you managed this _particular_ form. I'm sure there's a good story behind it your sudden aging." She buttoned her shirt, but caught how the muscles in his back tensed at her words. "How long do you think this pretty boy façade and spouting off oh-so-clever Midgard idioms will work for?"

Loki's jaw tightened as he turned to her. "Get out."

"My pleasure, Laufeyson." She pulled on her shoes. "I do hope my sister comes around. Amora poisons everything around her and that will include your mortal girl. And _if _you actually care about your new little friend…well, let me explain it to you in words you can understand." Lorelei opened the apartment door and turned to him, tossing her red hair over her shoulder. "You're doing it wrong."


End file.
